Dante meets the Hellsing Heir
by EbanyroseAssassin
Summary: Dante thought that this would be an easy job for once...fate fucking hated him, he thought the person he was going to be watching was some snot nosed kid...not some beautiful half blooded vampire/human. Falling in love wasn't part of the deal...not with the King of the Vampire's daughter that is..demons, priest, rouge vampires, and one upset daddy... did fate hated him?


Dante meets Hellsing Heir

**First I don't remember who wrote the Oran High one that had the Hellsing OC Alucard's half vampire and Hellsing's claiming her as her heir, well I'm going to use that but change it a little; but I simply wanted to give credit to that person. Dante is hired by Integra to take her heir into secret protection, but what surprise's Dante is that the person he was expecting to be some snobby rich preppy boy…..turns out to be an ass kicking, demon killing, false microchip vampire killer, and doesn't fall for his charm, moves or lines. She doesn't want to be the next head of Hellsing she secretly is falling in love with Dante and being half vampire knew that once his job was over it might be for her as well, but Dante finds out and steals her way, now not only with the Catholic church after them, Hellsing, demons, vampires and worried vampire parents Dante steals her away to live a life almost like his parents had because he knows in his heart she is the one who will change him for the better and make him more dangerous to his enemies…for nothing is stronger than the power of True Love.**

Rain was falling outside the rain hitting and rolling off fire escapes and making its own music as it repeatedly hit the lids of trash cans and broken bottles, as it hit the worn and broken concert ground the sign that hung over the entrance flickered in different places. It was all in the same red color, the depiction of a woman with long hair holding twin gun at the end of the sign that read 'Devil May Cry'.

Inside Devil May Cry looked like it belonged at first glance to a young man in or out of collage lived there if not for the stuffed animal and lacy from a certain little girl that had taken to live there with the hero, it would have almost looked cool; with the drums and guitar off agents a corner of the room a couch pressed agents the fall wall to the right was of the same style and color as the other three that off to the other side of the room making a half box facing a flat screen TV.

A huge faded rug ran under the couches and coffee table there was a jut box in the room playing some old rock and roll music, but was made the room (besides the little girly things I'm not going to mention) was along the left side to those that walked in and right to ones that were in the room was lining the wall from ceiling, to pillar, and half way down the wall pinned were heads of demon's Dante Sparta had killed in search of info on his father and all those who knew about him…..to tell him anything about the one parent he couldn't remember much about, the one that because of him every demon was after him just because of the fact his was his only surviving son after Virgil's death.

The so mentioned hero was at the desk at the far back of the room with fill cabinets behind him, a door open of a wooden locker reveled a pin up girl in just a thong and star stickers on her breast to cover her nipples in a teasing manner, his desk was cluttered with old pizza boxes, bills and papers a single lamp was the source of light on the desk reflecting off his leather pants tucked inside his leather boots that were taping to the music giving the only sign that he was wake.

Dante's face was covered with a magazine while his crossed over his chest the crimson red shirt under a black leather collared vest that closed around his thick strong neck with the buckles flickered in and out of the light with each rise and fall of his throat and chest, suddenly the music stopped as a new presence appeared in the room alerting Dante to be fully awake. Lucky for Dante Mary had taken the little brat with her for a while so he didn't have to worry about her safety if whoever this was meant harm, then the sound of someone clearing their throat singled that they were waiting for his attention and were not going to attack…yet maybe.

Raising his black leathered gloved hand Dante lifted the magazine enough to see an old looking butler wearing a monical, with his hands behind his back giving him annoyed or dusted look…..or something along those lines, probably from how desk looked, it didn't look like he would be leaving anytime soon letting out a sigh Dante tossed the magazine on the desk, but made no move to stand from leaning back on the two legs of his chair with his feet propped up on the desk.

"Sorry old man I'm not looking for a butler, so either this is a prank or you have the wrong address so…"being quickly cut off the butler started to chuckle, "Pardon me for laughing, but you see Mr. Dante Sparta I'm not here to work for you but to offer you a job on behalf of my master." Raising one of his dark brown eyebrows making it almost disappear into his pure white hair, "And who might this employer be Mr.?" Suddenly releasing that he had not introduced himself yet, he quickly went to rectify that "My name is Walter Beck, and I am the head butler of the Hellsing family."

The mention of the Hellsing name altered Dante's mind that this might be another big pay day and a way to find out more on his father since the Hellsing family had access to some of the most ancient books of demons and that, but Dante didn't let that show on the outside still playing as if he didn't care "And what is the job I don't take just any jobs and not cheap either." Chuckling again he reached up and adjusted his eye piece "The heir of the Hellsing family is being threatened by demons that you have been said to dealt with in the past, and while we are busy fighting the Accrete church, false vampires, ghouls just to say a few, we have never dealt with these demons before, and my master Sir Integra fears for the safety of her named heir while she is with child of her own."

Before Dante could open his mouth to speak, Walter pulled out an envelope and presented it to Dante. Taking it Dante quickly opened it and pulled out the contents, the first was a letter explaining he will be paid half now and the rest after the job was done and if he excepted he would get a free ride to and from England where he was to pick up his charge after spending a few days there to get and know the charge in their environment before he was to bring the charge back to his place where until the danger had pass then would return home and if the charge returned safely, he would get a bonus of his choosing.

After he finished reading the letter he pulled out the check that came with it, and for a moment his breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. The check was for almost a million and a half 'This much for watching a rich snot noised brat…might not be so bad' looking back at Walter "Alright I'll do the job, but I'm cashing this first and not going to use any of it to pay for this brats need that still is coming from you do I make myself clear?" Giving a half bow to him Walter replayed honestly "We suspected that Mr. Dante that is why I was given the order to come back tomorrow evening to retrieve you have a pleasant evening sir."

With that Walter turned around and left as quietly and swiftly as he came he was gone, the only evidence that he had been there were the envelope and the slowly closing door. Shrugging Dante kissed the check and placed it in his pocket and headed up the stairs and went to bed….

By the time Walter came back around the same time to pick Dante up he had already cashed the check and put away in his safe that only opened to his blood and hand print, Dante was just walking down the stairs with a duffle bag just as Walter walked in looking up to meet the almost smug smile on Dante's face "Well your right on time, ready to go?" Bowing once again "Yes please the car is waiting outside" before walking out the door Dante grabbed his guns Ebony and Ivory, throwing on his signature red leather coat before finally picking up his father's sword and giving it a quick twirl before sliding it home onto the strap on his back.

Hours later driving up to the Hellsing manor Dante looked out the window over his black sunglasses as the limo pulled up from, the large ancient home with a vast open yard and driveway in the front; its high walls with hundreds of windows the bushes, shrubs, and trees blocked most of the view, but he was sure the backyard was even larger. Like the sky was mimicking the mood of the residents of the manor, was dark with heavy rain clouds damping the world's colors without ever letting a single glistening tear fall from heaven's sorrowed face.

Walter was the first out of the car and looked up at the window seeing the heir of the Hellsing looking out on them, his heart sank at the thought of what that poor child was going through and how he wished with all his might he could help free the child from the cage that they were placed in from birth. As if the world couldn't get enough joy out of the misery it dealt on their mother and father and aunt in their past, that it had to dig its ragged merciless claws ready with the evils and cruelties of the world to pierce into their flesh.

One of the other servants walks to Dante's door opening it just as he placed his hand on it to get out himself, the servant didn't even looked nervous or even a little afraid from the sight of Dante's guns or sword; he simply bowed and took his bag and hurried off to the room they had given to him for his time there. Walter walked up past him leading in after the other servants, "This way Mr. Dante" not looking back at the white haired demon hunter Walter cast one more look to the certain window only to see the figure gone. Once inside Walter continued up the stairs while Dante paused for a moment when he noticed two men in suits with umbrellas and bowler hats looking at them "This way sir" snapping his head around to find Walter halfway up the stairs, quickly fallowing up after him they kept walking down hall after hall flight after flight of stairs till they stopped in front of a massive door opening it Walter stepped aside to give Dante the leave to walk in first.

Closing the door behind him with a somewhat muffled thud the room was lit from the hanging chandlers, thick crimson red curtains covered half of the massive windows that reach from ceiling to the marble floor that stood on; sitting behind a large dark oak desk was a bleach blonde haired woman in a man suit wearing large glasses and white gloves smoking a cigar. Walking past him Walter made his way straight to the woman's side before turning to her and bowed, "Sir Integra he is here shall I go and get the young Hellsing?" Finally looking up from the papers on that she hand in her hands and desk, she took her cigar and taps the ashes into a tray; "Yes go" placing it in the tray she folded her hands hiding her mouth "Hello Dante please have a seat we have things to go over before you two meet." Integra's accent was thick as he expected from a English noble, Dante never took his eyes off her as he slowly sat down…there was something…..or someone watching them from the shadows in the room, he felt surrounded. Leaning back Dante crossed his arms across his chest though he looked relaxed….his guard was up, fingers itching to grip the handles of his guns "So talk, what is there that we need to talk about? Your butler already told me that your brat is being attacked…." "Threatened there has been no attack….as of yet or that has been reported to me as of yet." Tapping the ashes into the tray again Integra looked at Dante with a look of being unimpressed "Now we will be in contact as well sending for them the….. 'Medicine' they need to take once a month as well when they get injured….." "Whoa whoa whoa! Injured how would this kid get injured it not like I'm going to take the brat with me on missions."

"Actually you will, the 'brat' you refer to my heir as is highly trained and would learn how to fight and defend against demons from going on missions with you and watching you fight. So you will not need to worry too much…Ah there you are." The sound of the door closing broke the tension that had built in the room "You summoned me Aunt Integra?" When he heard the voice of the person that he was to take back with him was not of a child or a boy, but of a young woman standing up Dante turned slowly and looked at her his eyes widening when he caught sight of her….she was beautiful!

She stood there with her arms behind her back, standing straight and tall as she could even for her age she was short and only with heeled boots did she have the height she should have had naturally. Her long brown hair was loosely braided behind her reaching to the curve of her perfect ass, her arms looked strong and all muscle while still looking feminine. Her face had a round shape to it only adding to her childlike image her lips were a soft pink with the bottom lip being a little more fuller then the upper lip, long eyelashes framed her blue eyes; her skin was a pale white peach color she was wearing almost a similar style of clothing to what her aunt and Walter wore a long white sleeved shirt that was loose around the wrist under a black corset with red detail, black leather pants that were tucked into black knee high thick heeled boots; around her neck was a black scarf with a silver cross clasped on to the center holding it in place. When Integra waved her hand for her to come closer to them Dante spotted that she too wore black leather gloves and wore a pair of sunglasses with the frame looking like coffins with crosses in the center, the glass was deep red rose tinted. Her ears were pierced with black pearls hanging from her earlobes, she not once looked over at Dante…which hurt a little he always caught woman's eyes no matter if they were straight, gay or demons….there was something different about this girl, smirking to himself he couldn't wait to get her alone and unleash his full charm and in no time she would be all his….

"Mr. Dante this is my heir the….. 'brat' you kept calling her, Caroline Draculara Hellsing she is 23 years old, she is to learn from you and also of how the world full of demons, vampires and other things that go bump in the night from you." Caroline's face turned sour, but not at him more to seeing her pregnant aunt smoking she marched over and snatched the cigar from her hand snuffing it out before taking the others, lighters, and ashtray away "Aunt Integra I don't care if you are the head of the house you will not be smoking while pregnant that can harm the child and I don't want you to lose or harm being done to it. It is bad enough that I found your secret stash of scotch earlier."

Handing the objects to Walter to get rid of she made her way back over to her aunt motioning from her to open her mouth, which she did reluctantly Caroline muttered something as the tips of her fingers moved from her belly slowly upwards till they reached her throat by then black smog poured from her mouth before disappearing. "You can't do that Integra do you want the child to have heath problems when it's born or later in its life? All because you couldn't control yourself and not smoke or drink….." she let out a sigh before turning and casting her eyes on to Dante, she gave him a quick once over…faster then what he had given her as if not impressed by his appearance either.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something Dante clamped his mouth shut as the young Hellsing putting one arm behind her back and on across her stomach she gave him a respectful bow, "I am sorry about that Sir Dante, I worry for my families safety and well being as well I am also sorry for having to put you through this and will try not to get in your way…..or cause you trouble. When we are not on missions I will help around your home and stay in my room so you don't have to change your routine around me, and also in case you bring any lady friends home with you…..you wouldn't want to explain me to them." She said with a smiled at him as she rose to meet his eyes, Dante walked a little closer when he stopped mid step as the shadows of the room seem to start moving on their own free will.

Caroline let out a sigh at this looking extremely annoyed "Alucard, Victoria, James, Draco, Alexander, Vincent get out here now that's an order!" she called out pinching the brim of her nose, while Integra simple sat there hands folded in front of her mouth Dante could see the crinkles around her eyes indicating that she was indeed smirking. Hearing footsteps Dante turned to look for the source but still saw nothing other than the slight swaying of the shadows. That's when he noticed the figures materializing out of the shadows themselves, soon standing before the demon hunter was six figures before him one short blond haired woman and five man, the woman was dressed in a female Hellsing uniform while the males where dressed differently. The tallest male kept drawing Dante's eyes back to he had short black hair wearing orange/red framed glasses, Victorian shirt and vest under a long deep red trench coat, black pants with matching boots that you wouldn't be able to tell where the boots began and where his pants ended.

One of the other males that seemed slightly older had the same black hair dressed in a mix of old Victorian and modern fashion, wearing a white shirt under a vest, sleeveless hooded trench coat, leather pants, three belts around his hips, and black dress shoes seemed to be sizing Dante up before looking past him with an…..almost brotherly tender look as he stared at Caroline who was still rubbing her eyes. The second one standing next to him looked almost just like her but he was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt with a red button up shirt over it, black jeans and sneakers, his hair was in short soft fluffy locks like the other males…except his hair was the same sweet chocolate brown as Caroline's.

The other two had old gold colored hair a mixture of the blonde and brown, both about pre-teens wearing leather jackets short sleeved shirts over tank top undershirts, black jeans with boots, two necklaces two rings two belts but one of each of their necklaces was an oval locket…looking again Dante noticed each one of them was wearing the same locket.

"What do you lot think you are doing none of you were summoned." Caroline didn't even try to hide her anger, Dante turned to look at her she was staring down the male in the red coat who slowly reached up to pull off his glasses, "No need to take off your glasses Alucard leave us be and do not return until we summon you…do I make myself clear?" Dante watched out the corner of his eye as the young males faces twist with hurt, and pain. Fear flicked across their eyes as they stared at her, before anyone could say anything else Integra cleared her throat "I was going to call them anyways Caroline, why don't we finish this up tomorrow give Mr. Sparta some time to rest?" Turning back to her aunt didn't say anything for a few minutes before bowing to her "As you say Integra I shall show him to his room you will be of need Walter." Not waiting for an answer Caroline swiftly walked to the door only to open and wait for him, not once casting another glance at the six figures that watched her with worried….protective gazes at her, slowly Dante made his way from them and fallowed after the young Hellsing heir.

Once the door was close behind Dante, Integra let out a sigh and leaned back placing a hand on her swollen belly before she looked up at the six vampires in the room; Alucard didn't look to happy she knew that for sure "What do you think of him Alucard? Think he is up for the task?" Pulling his glasses off his face he carefully folded them, before placing them into his inside breast pocket, "You want to know what I think Master…Who is this man that you think can keep her safe better than us…that we wouldn't be able to?"

"He is a demon hunter and his father protected mankind from his own people…..who better else to protected my heir then someone that knows how to kill the very things that are attacking her?!"

"By letting us protect her." His eyes flashed a brighter red for a moment; he felt a great insult at being passed over in protecting her.

"She is my heir Alucard!"

He was over at her desk in a flash slamming his hands down on the desktop with such force that it cracked the wooden top, "SHE IS MY DAUGTHER!"

"You think I have forgotten that, but you must remember she is half human…that human is mine somehow…I love her too and that's why I wanted someone who has dealt with this THINGS before, while you, your wife, and sons hunt down the bastards that are summoning them after her…it's not that you can't…but I need you doing this, and while your six are doing this we can't leave her unguarded. She needs to learn about the outside world and how to deal with matters like this….she has to learn from people that have gone through it themselves."

Sighing Integra leaned back looking at him through her full circular glasses, "That's not the only thing is it? You're worried she might fall in love with him…..and when she has to come back that she will have a broken heart." Looking back at her Alucard looked over at the door, speaking in a hushed tone "Or not come back at all."

**Well there you go my lads and lasses the first crossover story I have ever done, I know there might be some run ons, but please be nice no burns.**


End file.
